


New Roads

by Blank_space_writing



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_space_writing/pseuds/Blank_space_writing
Summary: Apple an orphaned boy now looking to keep his Squalid life form getting worse, joins a small merchant caravan. Will the road past his home gift him a new comfortable life or leave him broken and alone.





	New Roads

Chapter 1( A New Family)

A fairly large village with even larger surrounding lands. There were always many trees to be cut, delivers to be made, and of course my favorite using my trusty (I must admit broken) pitchfork to haul hay into carts for the farm hand who often take many breaks to grabs drinks at the local inn. I know these jobs well, their the only job that will pay the crowns I need to feed myself. 

One day were no one would have me, while searching do any sort of work to be done an old man I had never seen called to me. His hair long and gray, a massive beard that swayed as he moved. The old mans body was large and fat. His cloth were brite red made of fabric woven together in a neat stiped pattern, haveing many jeweled necklace's and ring's, something so nice i could only imagine it being worn by the lord of the village who would very rarely show himself but only to collect taxes. He yell to me, boy he shouted gesturing me over with his hand. I walk towards him "My name is apple, sir" i said loudly standing straight hoping he would have a task for me. He gave a small nod eyeing me up and down "I am Gargen Faith, me and my men are moveing a caravan to the next town over to sell my wears, you look strong, how old are you apple?" up close his voice was rough and deep."Im only sixteen, sir". He gave another nod this time stroking his beard "and where might your mother and father be?" Gargen said slowly looking around surveying the area around us as if he was not welcomed here. I began to feel worryed. "I have no parents or family,sir" i said softly looking at my feet sadly as i remember as the died of illness a few years ago. When i looked up his face twisted to a smile as if he just thougt of some grand scheme."How would you like to join me on my caravan protecting my goods, I will offer you good sum of coin and food for your help, the journey will be safe and you will be in good hands" he seemed to make a great offer but i was hesitate as I had never traveled outside the village before but it was all i had been offered all day. I reluctantly agree my hand and feet began to sweat as i got nervous. " Good news my dear lad" putting his hands on my sholders pushing me in a direction "come wiith me, and what was your name again?". I stated my name to him once more as we moved towars his cart covered by a large sheet which only showed a glimpse of shiny swords, cups,and bowls.

Beside the cart were two men both armed wearing a hard leather vest. One man held a sword at his waist, had dark and almost bronzed skinned. His fairly aged face had many deep cuts and scars. His short brown hair and beard mixed with tuffs of gray mixed in. He was tall and seemed to move with a limp.

The other was short and young with a bow and a qiver of arrows on his back sat on the ground next to the cart. He looked as thought we were the same age, the muscles on his arms and legs however were well defined and his face was pale and smoth with little facial hair.

As me and the old fat man moved to the wagon, the two men turned to what looked liked a greeting as the shorter man waved and smiled( I wave back of course), but the dark skinned face turned unpleasant as if he hated the sight of me. The dark skinned man shouted towards the old man "who is this" he snapped at the old man keeping his angry gaze fixed on me. Gargen began to smile " this is umm.....this nice young man has agreed to assist us in the transportation of my goods". The tall man snaped once more"you were suppose to find any strong able-bodied men to help protect the caravan , the roads to Rodrok are becoming unsafe." Up close his voice was gruff and deep. His words made me nervous and I tried to move back but Gergen placed his large hand on my back stopping me from moving, pushing me forward."Well this young man was the only person I could find. He's willing to work, he's strong,Plus he's has no family,no coin to buy bread. Would you deny him the chance to make a few coins to keep his small life going". The tall man scoffed turned on his heel and moved towards the front of the cart and prepare the two horses pulling the cart. Gergen chuckled and jumped to the front and sat atop The cart. The shorter man who was sitting on the ground thwirling and arrow around his finger launched himself up to his feet he walked towards me and extended his hand "Hi my name's Smithson" his soft voice and gleeful smile gave of a warm presence. I shake his hand, his grip if ferm and I try to match him "My name is apple. Are you the son of a smith". We both let off a small chuckle. "No I'm the son of a farmer, so I guess I should be named farmerson" we laugh again "Why do they call you apple" I chuckled once more " I was born under..." Our banter was then interrupted by the tall man who finished preparing the horse's and tells us get a move on as the cart starts to move forward. Smithson exclaimed that we will walk at the behind the cart and we began to leave my village,my home.

Chapter 2 ( A New Road)

As we moved away from the village traveling along the dirt and cobblestone road I saw many men working, Entering and leaving the coal mines. My father told me many stories of how the inside was dark and all you could hear was the sound of clanking picks and the roars of monster that hide in the shadows waiting to snatch the air from your lungs. He made me promise, never to go there, that I too would get sick as he did. We continued to move forward, so far that looking back I could no longer see my village. Soon the march became tiresome. No one had uttered a single word. As the sun beamed on my brow I had grown bored counting the drops of sweat that would fall from my face but looking to my right I had


End file.
